Question: $(3+2)^2-7 =$
Explanation: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=({3+2})^2-7$ Add ${3+2}$ inside the parentheses first. $={5}^2-7$ Find ${5^2}$, which is $5\cdot5$. $={25}-{7}$ Subtract ${7}$ from ${25}$. $=18$ $ ({3+2})^2-7=18$